Another world with the same case
by Ryuuzakii
Summary: New World. Dunia baru bagi L untuk menempuh hidupnya atas kesempatan kedua yang telah Tuhan berikan. L belum pantas untuk mati. Kali ini dia akan berusaha beradaptasi di suatu desa yang belum pernah diketahui sebelumnya. Namun... Kasus yang sama akan segera meneror kembali, selagi membuat teman baru dan kehidupan baru. Ini akan berbeda dari sebelumnya... Chapter 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Another chance to live. A new world to stay in...**

"Aku akan menguji buku ini..." ujar Ryuuzaki yang baru saja memutuskan untuk menguji peraturan mencurigakan yang tertera pada bagian belakang Death Note tersebut. "Aku akan menggunakan seorang narapidana yang telah dijatuhkan hukuman mati dalam 13 hari. Sedikit saja pengujian lagi, maka kasus ini akan terpecahkan!"

Dalam Death Note tertera suatu peraturan yang menyatakan bahwa jika pemilik buku tersebut tidak melanjutkan menulis nama dalam 13 hari, maka ia akan mati. Hal ini membuat Ryuuzaki ingin sekali membuktikan keaslian peraturan tersebut, dan dia ingin mengujinya segera. Namun sesuatu telah mengancamnya terlebih dahulu. Light sukses menjalankan rencana pembunuhan yang melibatkan shinigami Rem, untuk menyingkirkan rival besarnya itu.

"Deg... deg... deg.. deg..!" detak jantung Ryuuzaki tiba-tiba berhenti. Sesuatu baru saja menggetarkan jantungnya. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai runtuh, lalu ia jatuh dari tempat duduknya. Ryuuzaki terhempas di atas badan Light yang mencoba menangkapnya saat ia jatuh.

"..." Ryuuzaki yang sudah lemas tubuhnya, memandangi wajah 'teman' yang baru saja menadahi jatuhnya tersebut. "Yagami-kun..." sebuah senyum menyeringai yang tidak biasa dilihat Ryuuzaki.

Terlihat ekspresi 'puas' seolah mengatakan "Aku menang" di wajah Light Yagami. Terpampang begitu jelas pula 'kejahatan' yang ada di matanya. Light belum pernah menunjukkan wajah 'bahagia' seperti itu pada L sebelumnya.

"Ryuuzaki..! Apa yang terjadi.?!" Terdengar samar suara rekan-rekan Ryuuzaki yang bergegas menghampiri dirinya.

Ryuuzaki atau bisa disebut dengan L, menutup mata untuk selamanya di pangkuan Light. Dan di saat terakhir itu pula, L mengkonfirmasi bahwa Light Yagami adalah Kira.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What's Next...?  
He doesn't deserve to die that way. So God must offered him another chance of Life.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bergegaslah sedikit! Ini keadaan darurat, kami butuh perawat dalam unit darurat!" Ino Yamanaka bersama beberapa pengurus rumah sakit konoha membawa seorang pasien yang sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan koma. Ino menemukannya tergeletak di dekat makam/monumen para pahlawan konoha saat dirinya mengunjungi makam Asuma-Sensei. Lelaki berambut emo tersebut terlihat sangat kacau. Di saat itu juga Ino langsung berteriak meminta tolong pada orang sekitar, yang sebelumnya mereka hanya mengira lelaki tersebut cuma sekedar iseng berbaring untuk istirahat.

"Lekaslah bawa pasien tersebut masuk ke dalam sini!" seorang dokter meminta Ino dan perawat lainnya memasukan lelaki tersebut ke dalam ruang unit darurat. Sesampainya di dalam, sang dokter langsung memeriksanya.

Pemuda yang sekarat tersebut berada dalam kondisi di ujung tanduk. Pihak rumah sakit lekas meminta bantuan pada para ahli termasuk Shizune. Pertolongan pertama telah dilakukan sejak awal oleh Ino, namun sepertinya itu sama sekali tidak membantu kondisi pasien tersebut. Menurut Shizune, pasien ini terkena serangan jantung yang fatal beberapa waktu lalu.

**Beberapa waktu kemudian...**

Shizune dan perawat lainnya sudah menangani pasien itu dengan hati-hati. Kondisinya bisa dibilang sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Beberapa perawat beristirahat dan beberapa masih meneliti pasiennya. Setelah dicari tahu berbagai data yang menyangkut pasien, terbukti bahwa pasien tersebut bukan warga konoha. Ada yang bilang orang itu warga konoha, namun hanya berprofesi sebagai gelandangan, jadi wajar bila tak ada yang mengenalinya. Karena ia jelas sekali ditemukan tergeletak tak berdaya di wilayah terdalam konoha. Terlebih pakaian yang dipakainya sangat sederhana, menguatkan spekulasi kalau ia memang gelandangan. Shizune memutuskan untuk menginterogasinya nanti di saat lelaki tersebut telah sadar.

**Beberapa jam setelahnya...**

"A-aku... Di-dimana aku sekarang..?" pikir Lawliet. Matanya setengah terpejam. Dia belum benar-benar sadar akan semuanya. Satu yang selalu jelas dalam pikirannya saat ini, yaitu dia terbunuh di tengah kasus Kira dan soal penglihatan terakhirnya yang meyakinkan bahwa Light Yagami adalah Kira. Wajah itu masih menyelimuti pikirannya, dan akalnya belum kembali sepenuhnya. Lawliet tak pernah merasa setidak nyaman ini sebelumnya.

"Aku... pasti sudah mati. Shinigami itu yang membunuhku... dan Light adalah dalang dibalik itu semua. Aku sangat yakin..." Lawliet masih merenungkan kesimpulannya mengenai Kira. Dia tahu bahwa dugaannya pasti selalu benar. "Tempat ini... surga kah? Aku... mencium bau obat-obatan. Rumah sakit? Jika benar, berarti aku masih hidup... Tidak! Aku yakin aku sudah..." pikirannya terombang-ambing akan kondisinya saat ini. Bahkan orang genius sepertinya tidak dapat memahami kondisi yang dialaminya sekarang. Semua penuh dengan kebimbangan. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Pikirnya saat ini tak ada seorang pun yang bisa ditanyanya. Atau, memang naluri alaminya yang lebih suka menalar sendiri daripada meminta jawaban orang lain. Namun kemudian, Ia mulai merasakan kehadiran beberapa orang di sekelilingnya.

"Hei, nak! Bangunlah jika kau sudah sadar. Kami ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padamu." suara seseorang yang menegur dirinya. Lawliet punya banyak pertanyaan dalam pikirannya sendiri, dan sekarang justru dia malah akan ditanyakan oleh orang lain. Perlahan akalnya mulai kembali utuh. Matanya sudah terbuka, namun tubuhnya tetap dalam posisi berbaring. Fisiknya memang masih lemah, namun Lawliet mencoba untuk mengambil posisi 'duduk' seperti biasa ia lakukan. Dan, dia akhirnya benar-benar 'duduk'. Itu adalah posisi nyaman bagi Lawliet untuk berpikir dan bernalar.

"Ini... ternyata rumah sakit. Tidak salah lagi" Lawliet mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan mengetahui di mana ia berada. "Tapi bagaimana bisa? Ini... masih terasa aneh buatku"

"Hei, kau. Jangan jongkok di atas kasur seperti itu. Kondisimu belum sepenuhnya pulih, berbaringlah kembali selagi kami menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padamu." ujar seorang dokter kepada L.

"Sebenarnya aku punya pertanyaan yang lebih penting untuk ditanyakan. Tapi jika anda ingin bertanya, lakukan saja... aku mungkin tidak tahu apa-apa saat ini" jawab L. Dokter dan perawat lain mulai jengkel dengan posisi 'duduk' L.

"Sudah kubilang ambil lah posisi yang benar terlebih dahulu. Jangan jongkok seperti itu" lanjut dokter tersebut.

"Jangan permasalahkan kebiasaanku ini, maaf. Aku harus begini dan merasa nyaman jika begini. Hehe..." jawab L santai.

"Huh, terserah kau saja nak. Sebentar lagi Shizune-san akan kembali dan memberimu beberapa pertanyaan. Dan mungkin kau perlu tahu, kau dibawa ke sini setelah seseorang menemukanmu tergeletak di jalanan konoha ini. Apa kau tidak ingat apa-apa?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

"Aku... tergeletak di jalanan? Aku ingat kalau aku hampir mati, tapi... ya sudahlah." Jawab L seadanya. "Lebih tepatnya, aku ingat sekali kalau aku ini sudah mati" pikirnya.

**L's POV**

"**Keajaiban kah..? Atau aku mungkin sudah gila. Tidak mungkin, karena semua terasa begitu nyata. Aku merasa mau mati dan kemudian aku tergeletak di tempat yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kehendak Tuhan? Tidak. Hmm... kurasa aku akan temukan jawabannya nanti." **pikiranku sudah melayang-layang.

**Normal POV**

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan seseorang masuk menghampiri L. Di tangannya terdapat selembaran kertas yang mungkin akan digunakan untuk mencatat data/informasi dari L tentang dirinya.

"Kami memerlukan data yang spesifik atau setidaknya menjanjikan kalau kau adalah warga konoha. Kami akan memberimu beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak begitu sulit." ujar Shizune menyiapkan alat tulisnya. "Pertama, nama anda?"

Kertas... Alat Tulis... Data... Nama... Shizune menyiapkannya dan sekarang menanyakan nama pada L. "Death Note kah? Kertas yang dibawa wanita itu... bukan tak mungkin adalah lembaran Death Note." pikir L. Walaupun dia sendiri tak begitu yakin. Pikiran seperti itu tentu saja konyol.

"Hello... aku sedang bertanya padamu. Terlebih dahulu kami hanya perlu tahu namamu." jelas Shizune.

"Namaku..." L mulai menjawab Shizune...

"**Hideki Ryuuga".**

**To Be Continued... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mohon maaf ya buat reader yang 'mungkin' nunggu dan penasaran sama cerita ini. Ane gak gitu yakin nih fanfic nantinya bakal rame atau enggak, tapi ya optimis aja dan ane tetap berkenan untuk ngelanjutinnya sampai selesai **

**Makasih buat yang udah review, makasih banyak! Walaupun sedikit tapi ya seenggaknya ada yang review lah (miris -_-)**

**Makasih buat silent reader. Tapi jika anda punya belas kasihan, tolong tinggalkan reviewnya walaupun sebagai guest/anynomyous.**

**Yang penting dibaca aja dulu, siapa tahu nanti doyan(?)**

**Baiklah ini ane publish yang chapter 2. Di sini mungkin belum ada seru-serunya, tapi ane janji bakal ngasih keseruan yang sesungguhnya di chapter ketiga (gak yakin bakalan bener seru -_-)**

**Cekidot...**

**Chapter 2: Find the beginning of the new Life**

"Hideki Ryuuga, ya?" shizune melanjutkan ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. "Apa kau tahu mengapa dirimu berada sini sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mungkin seseorang menemukanku terbaring lemas di jalanan. Lalu aku dibawa ke sini dan dirawat. Itu yang kutahu..." jelas L sangat berhati-hati. Dia tak mengenal orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan bijaksana dalam memilih kata adalah hal yang penting saat ini untuk menghindari hal yang tak diinginkan.

"Tadinya kau terkena serangan jantung yang lumayan hebat. Kurasa itu yang membuatmu tak sadarkan diri." Lanjut shizune.

"Ya, aku memang kerap mengalaminya. Tak kusangka penyakitku itu akan kambuh seperti ini" jelas L lagi. Pada saat seperti ini tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk terlalu jujur pada orang asing. "Aku tak mengenal mereka. Tapi kurasa mereka tak ada hubungannya dengan Kira." pikirnya.

"Apakah kau tahu di mana dirimu saat ini, Ryuuga-kun?" tanya shizune lagi.

"Hmm, kurasa rumah sakit."

"Huh, aku tahu itu. Maksudku kau pikir kau berada di desa mana saat ini? Kami menemukan kartu identitas di dalam saku celanamu, tapi itu tak memberi informasi apa-apa mengenaimu." shizune memperlihatkan sebuah kartu identitas milik L, yang tak lain hanyalah kartu mahasiswa Universitas di Kanto, Jepang.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku tinggal di wilayah Kanto, Jepang. Do you know Japan? Surely ya know because you look like a japanese. Hahaha..." ujar L mulai bercanda.

"Aku tak pernah tahu daerah yang bernama Kanto. Dan artinya kau bukan warga sini. Ini adalah Konoha, Negara Api. Kau pasti bercanda jika bilang tak tahu menahu tentang desa elit seperti konoha, Ryuuga-Kun." ujar Shizune menaikkan alisnya.

"Dia sepertinya bahkan bukan berasal dari kelima negara besar shinobi. Orang ini misterius..." bisik semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut. Ada juga yang berpendapat kalau L adalah mata-mata yang memang sengaja diberi identitas tidak jelas oleh desa lain.

"Hey, terserah kalian ingin memperlakukanku seperti apa sekarang. Apa aku bisa makan kue kecil atau sesuatu?" dengan nada sedikit kekanakan, membuat wanita di yang sedang menanyainya itu hanya menghela nafas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari ini fisik Ryuuga sudah cukup membaik, dan sepertinya sekarang ia sudah tak perlu dirawat lagi. Namun di desa konoha ini dia tak memiliki rumah. Entah di mana ia akan tinggal.

"Ryuuga-kun, kami akan memberitahu hal ini pada hokage kami. Beliau bisa mencarikan tempat tinggal untukmu." ujar wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah lelaki yang ada di depannya. "Dan namaku shizune..."

"arigatou gozaimasu, Shizune-san..." ryuuga membalas tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Untuk sementara kau bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Bangunannya sudah lama tak terpakai, tapi masih layak untuk dihuni." Shizune mengantar ryuuzaki yang sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan diberi tempat tinggal di konoha. Ryuuzaki tidak punya pekerjaan lagi sekarang dan dilarang mencari uang di sekitar konoha. Karena itu Hokage-sama memberinya uang bulanan untuk membiayai kebutuhan hidupnya selama di konoha, sampai nanti diketahui dari mana asalnya dan dipulangkan.

"Terima kasih sekali, shizune-san. Maaf merepotkan..." ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Tsunade-sama. Sebenarnya kami juga tidak bisa memberi lebih banyak selain rumah dan uang bulanan. Semoga kau betah tinggal di sini..." jawab gadis berambut hitam itu, lalu mulai melangkah pergi dari hadapan ryuuzaki dan melambaikan tangan. Ryuuzaki hanya diam.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain, setidaknya aku masih hidup..." ucapnya dalam hati. Dan ia pun masuk ke dalam rumah barunya sembari melihat ruang-ruang kecil di dalamnya. Keadaannya masih agak kotor dan perlu dibersihkan sedikit. "Jika saja ada Watari, aku tak perlu repot-repot." pikirnya. Tempat tinggalnya dekat dengan toko permen, kemungkinan akan sering dikunjungi oleh ryuuzaki karena seleranya terhadap makanan manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa hari kemudian...**

Pagi ini, untuk ke sekian kalinya gadis tersebut pergi ke toko untuk membeli beberapa buah. Selama beberapa hari ini, sakura rutin membawakan makanan untuk teman-temannya yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Hari ini merupakan minggu ke-3 sejak berakhirnya perang shinobi keempat. Ratusan shinobi Konoha tewas dalam perang itu dan ribuan lainnya mengalami luka-luka. Beberapa masih mengidap trauma dan belum pulih sehingga mereka masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Beberapa di antaranya adalah dua shinobi terkenal konoha, Naruto dan Sasuke.

Keduanya memberikan dampak yang begitu besar terhadap dunia shinobi. Perjuangan Naruto yang dikenal pantang menyerah dalam mencari kedamaian dunia dan tekadnya menjadi seorang Hokage kelak bukanlah sekedar anggapan semata. Berkat semua kerja kerasnya, ia dipuja oleh hampir semua shinobi di dunia dan langkahnya untuk menjadi Hokage semakin dekat.

Sayangnya justru karena dirinya yang terlalu memaksakan diri dalam perang shinobi tersebut, akhirnya harus rela membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur di dalam rumah sakit konoha karena menguras tenaga terlalu banyak. Sekalipun kyuubi membantu, semua berhasil tetaplah karena dirinya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan sasuke. Mereka berdua ditempatkan di ruangan yang sama. Setiap harinya teman-teman mereka yang sehat, menjenguk setiap hari.

**Back to Sakura...**

Gadis yang hampir berusia 17 tahun itu memasuki toko dan mencari buah-buahan untuk nanti dibawa ke rumah sakit. "Maaf, bisakah anda mengambilkan keranjang yang di sebelah itu?" Sakura mengambil sebuah keranjang dari seorang asing yang beberapa hari sering ditemuinya di toko buah tersebut. "Terima kasih..." orang itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali memilih-milih buah yang ingin dibelinya. "anu..." sakura hendak berbicara sesuatu padanya. "anda sering berbelanja di sini juga ya..?" tanyanya agak gengsi. Tatapan mata lelaki tersebut sangat tajam. Ekspresi wajahnya mengingatkan sakura pada shikamaru. Orang itu terlihat kacau di matanya. Itulah yang membuat sakura sedikit tertarik untuk berbincang dengannya sesekali.

"Tidak juga... aku di sini baru beberapa hari." jawab lelaki itu. Dia seperti bukan tipe orang yang sering bersosialisasi. Sakura melihatnya setiap hari dan kerjaannya hanya membeli banyak makanan manis dan pulang ke rumah. Rumahnya di depan toko ini.

"Aha... kau pasti orang yang dibicarakan Shizune-san dan Tsunade-sama itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu anda dirawat karena serangan jantung. Benarkan?" tanya sakura teringat dengan sesuatu.

"Iyaa, itu benar..." jawab laki-laki itu sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Dia memang tak lain adalah si ryuuga hideki. Atau bernama asli Lawliet (yang tak seorang pun tahu).

"Jadi aku bisa memanggilmu hideki-san, atau ryuuga-san?"

"Yang mana saja yang bagus menurutmu."

Keduanya masing-masing kembali mengambil beberapa buah segar dan makanan lain. Ryuuzaki terlihat mengambil agak banyak buah dan kue manis lainnya meski hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. "Sebenarnya aku tak terbiasa berbelanja makanan seperti ini, sakura-san." ryuuzaki membuka percakapan kembali. "Biasanya ada asistenku yang berbelanja dan membawakanku banyak makanan, namun dia sudah pergi..." ujarnya.

"Hn? Mengapa asistenmu itu meninggalkanmu? Kau pasti tidak membayar gaji bulanannya ya..." tanya sakura asal.

"Bukan itu, sakura-san. Dia... adalah seseorang yang lebih dari sekedar asisten buatku. Ia sudah..." ryuuzaki tidak meneruskan ucapannya, dan terus memasukan beberapa makanan ke dalam keranjang yang sudah hampir penuh.

"Hn..?" sakura hanya bingung melihatnya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang hendak ryuuzaki katakan. Namun barang bawaannya hampir selesai. Sekarang dia ingin segera beranjak ke rumah sakit menjenguk kedua teman yang mungkin sudah menunggunya. "Eh, kapan-kapan kita lanjutkan ya ryuuga-san. Teman-temanku sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku ingin cepat mengantarkan ini pada mereka" ujarnya sembari membayar barangnya di tempat kasir.

"Ya. Seperti yang kau lihat aku juga sudah selesai dengan belanjaanku." ryuuzaki yang juga telah menyerahkan uang pada penjaga toko tersebut. Mereka kembali beralih ke tempat tujuan masing-masing. Perbincangan tersebut terlalu singkat untuk sakura, membuatnya semakin penasaran akan lelaki itu.

Sedangkan ryuuzaki, dirinya tak lagi mempunyai seorang teman semenjak 'dikhianati' oleh Light Yagami. Meskipun kenyataannya dia tak pernah punya, dan Light hanya berpura-pura menjadi orang terdekat ryuuzaki semata karena ingin membunuhnya.

**To be Continued...**

**Cerita kehidupan L Lawliet di dunia barunya baru akan dimulai di chapter berikutnya dan bakal ada sedikit kejutan di chapter 3 atau 4. Walaupun itu kejutan tapi ane gak tau bakal mengejutkan reader apa enggak, LOL**

**Kalo berkenan boleh lah habis baca ini tinggalkan Reviewnya supaya ane lebih bergairah dan berani (?) lanjutin ceritanya :D**


End file.
